


bubbling brooks and the seas they drain into

by eli_beeli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Pining Brooke, Pining Michael, Playride, also uhm warning the fae is kinda a dick, and also kinda self centered, as most fae are bc theyre of the opinion theyre above mortals, bakunawa boy, bakunawa!michael, based off of bird's bakunawa boy, bc thats all i write in, brooke and michael are just being rly friendly ok bc i love them and they deserve love too, brooke is essentially part water fae!!, but hey follow ur dreams kids, but in the au of the au where jeremy is kinda the moon!!, but they care for brooke!! just in a very, but yeah enjoy!! i fixed a few grammar and tense errors too!!, extra character: the fae in brooke, fae way, i kinda edited this so its playride now, i love my daughter she needs more love, rich jake and jenna have lines but theyre not as important as the others!!, so theres that, this is brooke centric and i love her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli
Summary: Brooke knew her whole life she'd been on a no-salt fad diet her mother advocated for because her whole family had allergic reactions to salt, and thought that was normal. I mean, plenty of families couldn't eat salt because of random, long forgotten heritage to some supernatural being. She never thought it was because she wasfae, though.She supposes she was wrong.





	bubbling brooks and the seas they drain into

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [goodnight moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319813) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



> yall this fic was an accident i was just writing a little set of dialouge for memes and laughs to bird and my friend [osterac1999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999) that,,,,,,,, accidentally got longer and longer,,,,,, until i had 6+ pages times new roman 12p 1.15 spaced of fic,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> so uh, enjoy!!! im actually rly happy w/ this tbh

"Brooke, why does it look like your hair is made out of literal gold," Christine asked, twisting her silver bracelet around her wrist.

"What?"

"You also have slitted eyes and pointy ears?" Christine continued, and Michael squinted at her.

"Dude, no she doesn't! She looks normal- wait." He pushed his glasses up into his hair and switched to his dragon eyes. "Oh. Yeah. Chris 's right. Huh."

"I, what?" Brooke repeated, not processing the information.

"She's not showing up right in any photos of her either!" Jenna piped up helpfully, and Chloe sighed, exasperated.

"I have _no_ idea what any of you are talking about, Brooke is the exact same as always-" she froze, blinking suddenly. "Ok. Uhm, I just got hit in the face with the feeling that she's a lot prettier than usual, no offense to how you look normally, Brooke."

"None taken," she answered, almost automatically. "Wait, what are all of you implying?" she asked, tapping her hand on the table before she glanced at it, freezing. Her hand had an extra finger and all her fingers had too many joints. It was like looking at one of those uncanny valley photos. She looked up, confused.

"Why do I have another finger and too many joints?" She asked before focusing on the hand, willing it back to normal. Much to her surprise, it shimmered slightly before looking like her normal hand again. She looked up again. "Ok, that's weird, I just fixed it by thinking at it really hard."

"Give me a second!" Jeremy piped up from his place beside (read: under) Michael as he searched his phone. Brooke tried to grab hers, but the screen flickered out on her the second she touched it, before glowing bright with only the words "THE WOLF IS A FOOL" flickering on the screen. She grimaced and put the device away. Rich spoke.

"Okay, Brooke, babe, do you have any weird allergies? Like, any that run in the family?" She thought on it.

"We have a family allergy to salt! And I don't like hematite or iron, if that helps," she offered, and Jeremy hummed before looking up from his phone.

"Brooke, I think you're fae." She gave him a confused look.

"No? Me and Fay in math class are very different people-"

"No no no! I mean, like I think you're at least, like, part faerie. Like, the mythic beings who make deals with crazy high strange interest rates? Those people. The Fair Folk. The Good Neighbors," he explained, and she was confused by the sense of discomfort and contempt(?) she felt when he said the word 'faerie'. Something in her hissed at that.

"Th-" The hissing drowned out her own voice as she tried to thank Jeremy for his explanation. _Why not?_ she asked the hissing in her head, and an old voice that sounded like rushing water spoke. 

_Thanking implies a debt, little one. We do not want to owe the moon a debt,_ it hissed. She made a confused noise. 

_The_ moon _?_ The voice made a noise she somehow knew to be a laugh. She felt rushing water in her lungs, and somehow it felt normal.

 _Yes, little one. The moon. That boy is a moon spirit. A new one it seems; she must have been getting lonely as her inheritance bled out in the vast loss that is the procreation works of humans._ Brooke made a confused face.

 _Her what?_ The voice hummed, and she felt the water in her chest (when did it leave her lungs?) make a motion she knew to be a shrug.

 _I'll explain later, little one. For now, remind these_ peasants _that we are above them._

_But they're my friends! I- I can't insult them!_

_Fine. Tell them not to insult me._

"Brooke! Are you alright!?" She felt the voice chuckle and she blinked.

"Michael? Why are you yelling- wait, when did you get over here?" she asked, and the water in her chest bubbled with laughter.

"Brooke! You're back with us! You went all blank eyed and said some creepy stuff under your breath for like, 10 minutes there!" She tilted her head in confusion.

"But I was just..." she trailed off as the water in her chest flowed into her right arm, then flowed from her hand to float in front of Michael.

"Okay, one, what the fuck, two, why the fuck are you talking to me in my head, and three, why is my brain-roommate hissing at it," Michael asked, leaning back from the water as it bubbled, and Brooke felt the way it shook, obviously laughing. She willed it back into her chest, and it went, continuing to laugh. She frowned.

"I think.... That's the Fair Folk in me? I guess they're like your dragon roommate?" she asked, and the water in her chest swirled, as though it were humming in agreement.

“Ok, cool, but why were they telling me I was ‘Chasing the moon again, like an idiot’?” The water in her chest bubbled uncontrollably with laughter, tickling her insides.

“I think they were trying to mess with the dragon?” she offered weakly, trying to hide the laughter in her own voice due to the tickling feeling.

“Oh! The fae and dragons have been known to not get along very well!” Christine piped up.

“Thanks Christine!” she replied before the water turned ice cold, biting at her chest before turning boiling hot, the shift making her jump back and yelp in pain. “But, uhm, could you guys all call them b-by respectful names? They think-” the water boiled and bubbled, painfully hot in her chest, making her yelp again. “They’re above all of you! They like the fancier terms, like the Fair Folk, and the Good Neighbors!” The water cooled back down, splashing in a soothing way at the burns. She sighed in relief. Chloe looked concerned.

“Did that thing-” Brooke yelped again as the water went ice cold and Chloe winced. “Did the Fair Folk hurt you or something when we referred to it as _not_ the Fair Folk?” she asked, and Brooke nodded weakly. Jeremy gasped.

“Hey!” he said sharply, suddenly seeming more… bright? The water churned uncomfortably in her chest at that, and he suddenly began speaking in a language Brooke had never heard before, but somehow understood. Just before he started speaking, however, the others and the world seemed to slow to a stop around them, looking frozen with a soft blue tnt, as though the room was draped in moonlight.

“ _Don’t hurt Brooke, Breibaldrannaelen._ ” The water in her chest moved towards Jeremy before freezing at the odd name. “ _The moon doesn’t forget true names, little one. You aren’t to hurt the girl at all. She is part of you now. Don’t make me ask you twice._ ” The water splashed twice in her chest, which she knew meant ‘Yes, ma’am.,’ before Jeremy blinked and the soft light seemed to vanish, and the world sped back into normal time. Brooke let out a breath as the water swirled in her chest, an apology. The true name played in her head a few times before she tucked it away for safe keeping in her memory. She may not remember much Fair Folk lore herself, but she knew true names held power. Michael leaned back.

“You look like you’ve had some kind of a revelation there, Brooke. Wanna share?” She hummed, and the water sloshed in her chest, urging her on.

“I know what they meant. About chasing the moon again,” she explained, looking at Jeremy fondly while the water in her chest made small waves in in direction, the pull of the tide affecting even the water being in her with its own power ( _Vast and greater than mortals would ever know,_ it told her, and the endless soft bubbling of _magic_ in her soul proved it. She’d have to be careful with her words now to keep it under wraps.) Michael looked at her, confused.

“What are you talking about?” She hummed gently.

“You love him,” she said softly, not bothering to look at Michael as Breibaldrannaelen hummed a song to the beat of the tide in them.

“I- What?” Michael sounded embarrassed, keeping his voice soft so Jeremy couldn’t hear. She smiled and turned to him, seeing his red face.

“You love the moon,” she said, and made a hand motion towards Jeremy. Michael blinked in confusion. “He’s a moon spirit. You love him. You love him for him, and for the moon,” she explained, and Michael looked like he was having the epiphany of the century. “You love him as you, and as the dragon.” He slumped into the seat beside her, and she smiled ( _Don’t show teeth, they makes you appear predatory to someone you could coerce into a deal,_ they whispered, and she shushed them.) She put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh my god. He’s- Oh my _god_.” Michael whispered, and Brooke laughed as the bubbling in her chest tickled her insides again. He groaned softly and she smiled at him.

“Your eyes, Michael. You’ll get overwhelmed,” she reminded, and he quickly changed them back, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. “She spoke to me, you know. The moon,” she said softly, and Michael spun to face her, little whiskers sprouting from his chin.

“What?! What did she say?!” he hissed, looking desperate as his pupils went slitted. She hummed, smiling.

“She told Breibaldrannaelen not to hurt me. She’s nice. I can feel how much she loves Jeremy. The water shows it,” she explained, pointing to her chest. The desperation faded, and his eyes and look returned to normal. He nodded, understanding. She felt the fae in her soul shiver at the use of a true name, heard it cry out at the true name being told to an outsider. She ignored them. “Remember that name for me, Michael. In case they try something and Jeremy isn’t there. The Fair Folk are tricksters, and cruel to mortals. I might only be part fae, but that’s enough for some to forget the mortality in us,” she said softly, and he nodded. The water splashed in acceptance and understanding.

“Can you not tell him, though? I… I’m not ready for him to know, about me,” Michael said, voice soft. Brooke smiled.

“It wouldn’t be a problem.” The water bubbled, cackling over a deal. “My aid is freely given,” she added quickly, which makes the water jump indignantly. She ignored it, and Michael’s confused look at her words.

“Also, leave him to figure it out, about the moon.” She nodded. It wasn’t their place. He smiled.

“Does he make waves in your chest too? I mean, the water there, if you have any-” she explained before he cuts her off with his laughter, looking at Jeremy with a lovestruck expression.

“Yeah,” he answers, the sheer power and intensity of the love in his voice making her shiver. “Yeah, he does. He’s the center of my world, _aking buwan, aking dagat_ , both as him and the moon.” She smiled and patted his back gently while the water in her chest bubbled uncontrollably with laughter, making her giggle slightly due to the tickling, and the water laughed at how silly mortal love was, how silly _mortals_ were. She ignored their words and focused on Michael.

“You need to tell him, someday.” He groaned.

“I know. I know. I just…” he trailed off, looking at his hands.

“Can’t. Not today,” she finished, looking at the way Christine laughed with her whole body, her hand covering her mouth daintily as Rich grinned at her, explaining some meme with broad hand gestures. She had been so focused on her new part of self and Michael, Christine had slipped from her mind. The water churned and splashed as it turned colder. ( _Don’t fall in love with a mortal, it breaks your heart, and fae hearts are different than mortal ones. They don’t recover when they break,_ they warned. _Besides, mortal love is different than our love. They don’t understand our love,_ they explained, but she pushed them aside for now. She embraced her mortality and the water stilled.)

Michael looked at her with knowing eyes before glancing at Christine then back. She nodded. He gave her an apologetic smile. She returned it.

“So,” Chloe said, turning to Brooke with a bright smile. “How is it being a beautiful Fair Folk, Brooke? Feel any different now that _you’re_ the hottest girl in school?” she asked, voice teasing and warm, and Brooke felt warmth rush into her cheeks out of embarrassment, and willed her glamour to cover it( _Good, little one, learn to cover your Otherness. Humans are disconcerted by it. Make your teeth human again too while you’re at it,_ they recommended, and she willed her glamour to make her look like Human Brooke again, not Other Brooke. The voice cooed at her and the water splashed softly in her chest.) She only prayed it worked. The water in her chest bubbled with laughter at her attempt.

“U-Uhm, n-no, not really,” she lied, and Michael gave her a look. It was hard to push the lie out of her mouth now, and the voice informed her that Fae don’t lie. “Ok, well, kinda. I can definitely feel a lot more magic in me now? But, uh, it’s mostly just the power and the water in my chest that’s, well, really new and kinda weird,” she explained, looking to the side as she fiddled with the sleeves of her cardigan. Chloe made a noise of confusion.

“The _what_ in your chest? Wait, was that what that water floating in midair at Michael earlier was?” she asked, leaning closer to Brooke as she spoke. She leaned back on impulse, biting her lip, and Michael piped up for her.

“It’s kinda like your soul mixed with that of the magic in you and the being you’re related to, and yeah, that was the Fair Folk in her. It was making fun of me,” he explained, pouting. Jeremy started laughing, and he swatted at the boy’s arm to get him to stop. Brooke smiled awkwardly and nodded. Chloe leaned back, thinking.

“That sounds hella cool! Can you do, like, fancy water magic now?” she asked, and Brooke thought about it.

“I mean, probably, b-but my magic is more for making deals with weird high interest rates,” she explained. ( _Deal, deal, deal, make a deal, please, make a deal, deal, deal, deal,_ the voice cried, and she tried her best to push the urge away. She didn’t know very much faerie lore, but Rumplestiltskin’s tale made her wary.) Chloe tapped her nails on the lunchroom table.

“How do deals work? Can I make one?” she asked, grinning wide and bright. Brooke felt her stomach drop as the voice got louder and more excited. She grit her teeth.

“You don’t want to,” she said through clenched teeth. She bit her lip before yelping at the way her teeth dug in, like an array of little knives in her mouth. The blood tasted like spring water. Chloe frowned.

“Why not?” She looked so earnest. Brooke hated how the voice was telling her to take advantage of that curiosity.

“The debts are… High.” She didn’t know what they would be, but she got the feeling it would be more than just money. The voice hummed.

“What if I just wanted a little thing?” The voice kept getting louder. She couldn’t hear herself think, it was too _loud_ -!

“Hey,” Michael cut in. “Brooke’s obviously not comfortable with that right now,” he says, make a hand gesture towards her face. She smiled thankfully at him, and the voice whined, the water splashing annoyedly in her chest. Chloe leaned away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Brooke. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she said, smiling awkwardly, and Brooke laughed slightly. It sounded forced.

“It’s fine. I just… I don’t want t-to hurt you, and Deals are very likely to end up hurting humans,” she explained, actively not biting her tongue or lips because of her teeth. She settled for fiddling with her sleeves again. Chloe sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, Brookie. I’m sorry I pushed you, especially when you were looking out for me.” Chloe smiled for real then, and it was soft, so much softer than it usually was, and Brooke felt a warmth in her chest. Happiness, she supposed. Chloe was opening up more than she used to, and it was… nice. Christine started giggling, setting Brooke’s cheeks aflame again. Michael patted her arm comfortingly.

“Brooke, you-” she giggled again, spinning the ring on her finger. “You have little fish made of water in your hair,” she said, and Brooke flushed more. Christine hummed then drew a little sigil on the table in milk and pointed at Brooke. Christine’s voice sounded in her mind. “ _Your eyes also have literal hearts in them. It’s cute!_ ” Brooke felt her whole face go hot at that, also her shoulders and neck, and Christine laughed again before smearing the sigil, breaking the connection. The water swirled in her chest and splashed in her lungs. She knew it was laughing again.

Chloe laughed with Christine. “I’m sure it’s adorable, Brooke.” She felt Michael give her a look of sympathy. She felt the urge to sink into the floor rise. ( _Embarrassment is unbecoming of you, you’re an elegant Fae. You needn’t feel these mortal urges,_ the voice whispered. She reminded it she was part mortal. It sighed. _I suppose you have reason, but you will be happier if you shrug off your humanity, little one._ She ignored it. She didn’t want to be fully Other; she happened to enjoy her mortal love. It sighed again.)

Christine stood up and sat next to Brooke, making the water bubble again, and she brushed some of Brooke’s hair (when had it gotten so light?) behind her ear. Brooke felt something bubbling softly in her throat and swallowed it down. The voice groaned. But when Christine’s hand left, she felt a rush of magic leave with it, and saw water droplets gather in Christine’s hair. Christine looked over, gasping in joy as one of the fish kissed her cheek. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“So you can do waterbending stuff now, huh?” Brooke shook her head as she willed the droplets back into her chest. The voice grumbled. Chloe gave her a look as she moved it into her hair through the air, the water shaking weakly in midair. “Uhm, yeah. You just waterbended the fuck out of that.” Michael was smiling wide in her direction.

“So, Chloe, who’s your favorite character?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Toph! I always looked up to her as a kid- Wait.” Michael was cackling as Chloe turned bright red.

“So you admit it! You watched _Avatar: The Last Airbender_!” he said through his laughter, which Jeremy quickly joined in on, followed by the rest of the table. Brooke started laughing too; it was infectious.

“Sh-shut up!” she whined, putting her head in her hands. Brooke patted her arm gently, and Christine grabbed her third arm- where did that come from?- and slipped a new friendship bracelet onto it, making Brooke giggle. But Christine held ont her arm, looking awed.

“Woah, your skin is cool! And wet! I mean, I totally expect that from a water fae, but it’s super cool to actually see and feel it!” Brooke felt another blush building. She was going to be red all day at this rate.

“Woah. That’s a lot of floating water fish,” Christine interrupted, voice awed. Brooke looked up from the table and- Wow. There _were_ a lot. ( _You’re welcome for the ambiance, little one. It’s freely given. Have her tap the pink one. I’ll just take some “froyo” as payment, the cream sounds delicious._ The voice sounded very self satisfied. She thanked it softly. It just hummed.)

“Tap the pink one, Chrissie.” Christine looked at her, confused. Brooke lifted an arm, pointing at the pink-tinted fish among the mass of them floating through the air. It swam towards them, settling in front of Christine's nose. She giggled, tapping it. It popped, and a necklace dropped into her hand.

“What’s this for?” Brooke smiled.

“It’s a gift. The payment is froyo later.” Christine laughed again, and Brooke thought it sounded like bells by a babbling brook. The water in her chest splashed playfully. Christine eyed the necklace carefully.

“I think it’s made of silver, so it should give me the Sight,” she explained before looking at the gem carefully. “But the charm, it looks like some Fair Folk substance.” The water swirled in agreement. “But it’s a cute fish!” ( _The witch is smart. It is for the Sight,_ the voice explained. _And the charm is from the Fae realm. It’s charmed faerie glass. It’s for protection. If she feels endangered, we will feel it too and can use the charm as a point of contact for quick transit there,_ it explained, sounding very proud of itself. Brooke thanked it profusely, and it scoffed. _Just make sure to get the chocolate froyo. I’ll tell you what toppings look best when we get there. Just make sure to use caramel,_ it said, and Brooke sent positive emotions rushing it’s way.)

Brooke simply nodded and helped Christine put it on. She gasped.

“Brooke! This is so pretty! Are you sure?” She smiled, sitting next to Chloe. She made sure not to show teeth, the knives in her mouth probably too menacing for someone who could actually see them.

“Yep! You’re just paying for froyo today.” Christine laughed.

“Good, it was my turn anyways.” Rich whispered something to Jake at that point, causing the tall boy to burst out with laughter. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at them. “What was it, Rich?” The boy in question grinned, his smile lopsided and suggestive.

“I was just tellin’ Jakey D here ‘bout how Chris an’ Brookie look like a couple of newlyweds,” he said, causing Christine to squeak as she hid her face in her hands while Brooke felt her face warm, closing her 3 eyes (When did she get a third one under her right eye?) to avoid seeing everyone’s faces as the table exploded with laughter again. She heard Michael whisper an apology to the side of her in-between laughing fits. Rich continued. “So, when’re you two plannin’ on gettin’ together?” Brooke covered her face with her hands to hide the way her face turned red. Jenna started laughing vivaciously.

“Oh- Oh my gods! Br-Brooke, your fish just evaporated!” she exclaimed through peals of laughter. Jeremy laughed louder and Michael piped up.

“Well, that explains why the lunchroom got so humid!” The table burst into hysterics again, and even Brooke and Christine joined in. Brooke felt herself wishing their words could be true, but settled for laughing with her friends, her head on her crush’s shoulder, the water in her chest bubbling with her and their laugher. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty!!!! there it was!!!!! i pumped this out in like 3 days so good on me tbh even tho i have two other things to write by the 22nd rip eli
> 
> pls comment!!! if u wanna rant headcannons at me u can find me on tumblr at [eli-the-aro](http://eli-the-aro.tumblr.com/)!!!!! just shoot me a dm or an ask!!!!!
> 
> also thanks again to [osterac1999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999) for bein my hype man and to [bird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven) for makin this au in the first place!!!
> 
> anyways!!! i hope you all liked this!!! kudos and comments are REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED TRUST ME!! i live for them!!!!!!


End file.
